50 Flames of Vongola
by Yuiko-G2K700
Summary: it's not actually 50 flames (let alone the 50. The flames are still 7 d normal one), Tsuna as the 10th and current boss, he have to fulfill a request, a silly request from a Girl named Yukiko to enact some parts of the book,and the cast? of course! the whole Vongola Famiglia - yes and I call it my version of summary of summary OTL ... orz


**yay! my first fic.**

**this thing is on mah head for days and I really want to write this so... here it is Finally!**

**I'm very thankful for my lovely sister for letting me write this using her laptop *huugs n kissess***

**guys if you're reading this please don't hate me for the errors ( * ^ * )/ ( please bear with me) ( o v o )**

_( oh I wear eye glasses so it's difficult for me to spot the wrong ones, I swear... for me I guess... )_

**I just don't have time to check everything ( it's 2:20am here to be exact) and 7:30am class**

**just, lucky me~**

_**Disclaimer :**_** not mine, everyone knows that.. :D**

_OC Fic. and her name is Yukiko but I'm not going to partner her to anyone but Tsuna .. :D so that means you can have Hibari, mukuro, hayato and so on... ( and for guys... just do the other way around... kyoko, haru, bianchi etc... ) and this is her POV expect the next chapter to be the same pov._

_^ 3 ^_

* * *

Ok, so today is Monday and for me it means school, teachers, seatworks, assignments and many more stuffs that you need to do in school and these are the things that I hate, well not so hate because I have friends to rely on like Kyoko and Hana. These two are really close friends, at first I thought that both of them are siblings but on one side of my head says "No" because they're nothing a like exept their personalities, yeah, they're both nice and reliable since the 3 of us became friends.

My life is really peaceful, yeah?, but not until they came to my life, it really flips my life like upside down?, do you want me to specify it more? So from cosmos to chaos? Acceptable?,then yes but it's not actually chaos because I actually enjoy being with them. It's just kinda weird _/slash/_ fun when you're with them, you see? This is actually my first time to encounter a talking baby, well I think it's normal, no wait… scratch that, a talking baby, yes it's normal but he's wearing a suit and a little fedora hat on his head with a chameleon? and to add more, the baby actually speaks Italian langguage and that's definitely not right, well it's a baby after all, at first I thought that the baby is just, you know accelerated or something but that's until his pet suddenly changes form to a big hammer and slams it on Tsuna's head, you know my first reaction? Well then I mentally said to myself " This is not going to be the same life as what I have before".

3 guys, bleeh..nope scratch it again then make it 5, the disciplinary committee leader is not an exemption on my list of weird guys that became my acquaintance, wait… put that word on the disciplinary leader because I considered the remaining 4 as my close friends because they are Kyoko's friends so they are also my friends,well for me all of Kyoko's friends are nice, normal because they looked like one but that's just not right, there is an idiom saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" , So down to business. First, dynamites is definitely NOT allowed on school grounds, explosions can disturb other classes, but of course Gokudera just ignored that, no one can tell him what to do or not do unless it's Tsuna and it's really cute when his eyes have sparkles when Tsuna ask him something or talk to him. Second, having a friend with a positive and happy personality is a good start of having the right set of friends but, when it is too much, well I think it's not bad, when Reborn points a Leon transformed into a gun and pointed it to Tsuna then He'll say " Haha, nice toy gun you have there kid" even though he knows nothing about the gun that can kill his friend right on the spot and yes, he comforts his friend too like this " don't worry Tsuna, it's just a toy gun why are you so nervous?" well at least he is aware that he's nervous, see? He is a "not-bad friend"I repeat "not-bad" If you put sarcasms here and there you'll know what I mean and I really enjoyed his sense of humor (if you call it like that). Third, having a title given by your classmates to you like " Genius" or " most -Handsome/Beautiful " is a thing you should be proud of but if you've been given a title like " No-good" is something bad to have and Tsuna unfortunately has it , yes that is his title on this school, at first his title is just not beyond the corners of our room but rumors really spread fast like a disease and everyone at school is calling him "Dame Tsuna", but you see, it's really funny to watch him tripped while walking, I mean he tripped on nothing or running just because of a certain cute chihuahua chase him for the sin of stepping on it's cute tail. Fourth, recruiting someone to join the boxing club is pretty normal but to force them is wrong and Ryohei?, yes he does that force thing once to Tsuna on their first normal meeting. Shouting "EXTREMEEEEEEE!" is a thing that you cannot change about him because he really loves extreme words, oh and he extremely can't understand a extremely easy situation or problem sometimes, please don't mind my extreme use of word "extreme". As for the last? The disciplinary committee leader Hibari kyouya? Just one word "Violent", he hates crowds and when people is disrupting his precious Namimori's peacefulness he bites them to death, if you do crowding and disrupting, let me tell you something , tonfas really hurts when Hibari is the one who's using it, he's not going to let you escape without being bitten to death, and one more thing,just to fill my curiousness, I know any kind of weapons is prohibited at school right? Wait… by the disciplina….. no, just ignore that part, he's the leader so he can do that, haha how stupid of me to forget that, haha *sigh*.

Kids usually plays dolls, toy cars, legos, stuff toys, educational toys, etc. Well that's the old tradition until the technology created gadgets such as tablets, Ipads,cellphones, etc. then there we go! that is the new generation of kids toys, hooray! ( do I really have to express it like that?) and here I am expecting something like that at Tsuna's house. Grenades, cannons and anything military equipment is definitely NOT a kid to possess, well to be exact for a 5-year old kid it is really dangerous to get a hold of that thing and it is NOT a toy to play with and now I'm watching something horrible, Tsuna and Gokudera is actually playing tag with this little kid named Lambo, guess what? The kid is holding a grenade and threatening Tsuna and Gokudera not to go closer to him, wanna know why? Well then, he doesn't want to share Nana-san's home made chocolate cake that is really created for everyone to eat, he's a kinda selfish kid so what do you expect? but for me it's cute and annoying at the same time, in the end the cake was taken back by the cute chinese looking girl named I-pin and put it on the table and us girls started to divide the cake equally so everyone can taste Nana-san's home made cake, while the others tries to stop Lambo from crying and restrain him from throwing the grenades everywhere, we indulge ourselves to the cake and feel the heavenly taste of the yummy chocolate.

Every single day is like that, explosions,shouting, bickering,fighting, watching Tsuna's epic expressions after being called by our math teacher to recite and his "no-good" doings like having a failing exam result and after that Reborn will scold him and say " you are really a dame-Tsuna, your title suits you right" we'll just laugh to it and then encourage him to do good next time,then until next time he failed again then encourage then repeat the process. One day I bought something and a certain book somehow changes my daily life and I really love it, the story caught my interest and then amazing ideas pop up on my head and I mentally ask my self " Why don't we try doing this on real life, we'll just add it for fun" then I smirked, thinking about the person who's going to be my target on my little cute plan.

* * *

**yes, it's a book that's going to have a movie and to be showed on feb. 14 2015 ( yes, valentines .. ^ 3 ^ )**

**that book is really a beautiful book ( trilogy right?) so if you hate it... please don't.. :P thanks from d bottom of my heart**

**and am pretty excited.. wohooo~ * throws chocolatessss***

_(Sorry that I forgot to put her name on this chapter, dun worry I'll put it properly on the next chapter) *Edited this* give me one week for the next one _

**-and yes pairing(s) is going to be random on next chapters ( in short, surprise.. :D )**

**boy x boy**

**girl x girl**

**girl x boy**

**Views, Fav, Reviews is really welcome here... :D**


End file.
